Chuck vs The Rewrite: The Beginning
by Asura Nivas
Summary: Things never go right, but with an old spy taking residence in Chuck's brain, things are now going to change. The beginning of an Alternate Universe, where Chuck learns to become more of the man he once would have been.


**A/N: Hello all, I do not own **_**Chuck**_** and I don't think I ever will. Also, I am sure, that if I did own it, the show would be even better than it now, 'cause all Sarah Chuck angst is kinda getting old, and either they need to get together or get over it, haha. Well, have fun reading this, I certain sorta had fun writing it.**

**Chuck vs. The Rewrite**

* * *

"Talk to her, she's sitting on your bed, waiting for you to explain how you feel. You called her over here, you can't just clam up."

The great, yet ultimately degraded Roan Montgomery. He has to be the one I start hallucinating into reality. I was fine. Well, actually no, I wasn't fine at all. Casey, trying to either make me get over Sarah or make me want to kill her, showed me the video taken from the Castle of Sarah furiously kissing Cole like her life depended on it.

My eyeball's burned and my mind cried, "Death to spies!" and my heart sank. I'm nice, and I like life to be easy-going and full of fun and good friends. However, Sarah kissing Cole seemingly unleashed the angry beast within. The first thought in my mind was to find Cole somehow and beat him like kids beat a piñata to get the candy inside. But, my mind slowed down for second and realized that Sarah was more at fault than Cole was. Cole was attracted to her and wanted to make a go for it with her. Sarah however, has occasionally slipped up and admitted, in her own way, that she loves/wants me.

The laws of the universe are strange and often subject to different interpretations. However, nowhere is it stated that if you like someone, that you should kiss someone else, especially in a place where you can easily get caught!

Thus, now all my anger was/is directed at Sarah. I have been giving her the cold shoulder for a week. Her attitude has shown that she feels guilty. Hence, why she won't push to get me to open up to her. But, at the same time, I can see her anger at being ignored, she's gotten quite used to the absolute attention males usually provide her. I am not playing that game, not now! But, back to Roan.

A week ago, Casey showed me that video, a week ago, my anger raged, and a week ago, I began to Roan everywhere. The pity was that I was the only one who could see the retired spy!

Now, I couldn't complain, seeing as in the past week, Roan has been helping me work on my spy abilities secretly in my room. I mean, I don't know if he gets that knowledge from deep within my subconscious, where the intersect probably stores its secrets, or if this is all divine intervention. But, either way, I don't care, I am looking forward to the rewrite of Chuck Bartowski. A week isn't a long time to change someone entirely, but I am making my way there.

I listen more than babble my excuses. I have been perfecting my seduction voice, image, and walk. Slowly, I am becoming a more confident me, and I highly doubt I will let my handlers or General Beckman boss me around so easily.

"Stop getting lost in your thoughts, you are wasting time."

Of course, now Roan wouldn't leave me alone, interjecting himself in to everything, everywhere. Yet, he was also right, time for me to get a straight answer from Sarah.

"Sarah," I started. "I know that you and Cole kissed right before he left."

I eased myself into the empty spot beside her on my bed. She may have all those spy superpowers and fighting experience, but this time, she wasn't going to get away so easily.

In response to my statement, Sarah flinched and then looked away from me, before turning back to stare me in the eyes.

"How did you find out?! The Castle…Casey showed you the indoor camera video!"

She was angry, but it seemed like she was more angry at being caught than being angry at doing the act in the first place.

"You don't seem to be feeling guilty at kissing Cole, no, you're more mad at Casey showing me the video. How could you, Sarah, I thought you liked me."

I admit, the last statement was the statement a stalker chump would make. The stalker chump that usually gets thrown into the friend zone for life. Roan's been trying to slowly break me of the habit, and I agree, I want be more of the Chuck from college.

Sarah, now once again avoiding my eyes, looks around the room.

"Chuck, you know we can't be together, you're the asset and I'm the handler. We cannot have a relationship."

Bullshit! That's a tired, lame excuse she always uses. This time, she needs to up her arsenal. Haha, I just made a Ratchet and Clank joke. But no, this talk is far more serious on my part than she even knows, and I am going to bring it all to the table.

"No Sarah, that excuse won't work anymore. You had a relationship with Bryce and were almost drawn into another one with Cole. You have kissed, especially when our lives on the line, so I know you must feel something for me. I won't let you lie yourself out of this talk."

"Fine, Chuck, I like you! You are nice, you care for others instead of all for yourself, and you make me feel beautiful, for more than even just my body!"

Well, well, at least now we are getting somewhere. This may become the talk that eventually makes her Sarah Bartowski, oops, I am getting a little ahead of myself, this will be the talk that makes her my girlfriend.

"Then why aren't we dating or something like that?"

Now it was time to start playing a little hardball.

"Don't start playing too hard of hardball, m'boy, or she will turn and run, and you'll get nowhere."

Great, now the seduction spy is reading my mind and trying to reign me in. I don't think it'll work though, this ball is already in motion.

"Because Chuck, what happens to us when I have to leave on another assignment, what happens when I have to seduce a mark for a mission, what happens when I never get to see you again."

Blast, she had pretty valid points! Now is the time for me to shine, I must convince her to change her mind about the situation.

"Okay, Sarah, you're right, those are huge obstacles in our way. Obstacles are in everyone's way though. Obstacles are meant to be overcome. You like me, I like you too, I like you a lot. Why are making this so much harder?"

"Chuck, a spies life is full of danger and change, you know that. I am not going to suddenly involve you in that so much more than you already are. That's why I kissed Cole, we would have been each other's release and then we would have moved on."

Great, now she has me angry again. Cole, Cole, Cole, and Bryce, Bryce, Bryce. That's all it is anymore, women want the devils that are mysterious and the like. Whatever happened the man who would love and cherish them?!

"Thanks for reminding me about Cole, Sarah. I don't know if I can forgive you for that."

"Chuck, we are not dating, we are not together, I can do what I want."

I think she's definitely trying to push me over the edge.

"Fine, don't be with me then, don't like me. I am done! I gave you the chance, I love and cherish you, I don't care about your past, I like you for more than your body, but I guess that doesn't matter! I am already involved in the spy world, it doesn't get any worse for me, but still you use ridiculous excuses, and look for every way out of being with me. I guess all the chemistry everyone else sees is all because of your superb acting."

I was angry, disappointed, and hurt. This hurt so much more than Jill's betrayal ever had. I guess I can strike out romance and marriage from my life forever. I want Sarah, and no one else, and apparently she doesn't want me back, which leaves me all alone.

I rose from the bed and started to walk away.

"Chuck…" called Sarah.

Stopping at the door way, I took a deep breath. I didn't turn my head back to look at her, but I was going to leave with a few parting words.

"No Sarah, I was wrong. I was wrong to think you would love me like I love you. I was wrong to think the nerd would ever get the girl. Asset and handler is all we are now. I will see you at the next debriefing."

Leaving Sarah in my room, I walked out the front door,

**.oOoOo.**

Ahh, the Castle, the debriefing, General Beckman. I will not be sad to see this all be gone when the time comes. All the government has done is meddle in my life and muck it all up. I'm hopelessly in love with an operative, I have a supercomputer in my brain, and I keep blowing off personal relationships to help out my handlers.

"General Beckman, what mission do I get do today?"

Wow, I am definitely being a sarcastic, pain-in-the-butt asset today.

"You know, in my general experience, until you are someone of stature, like me, you shouldn't antagonize the people who are key to your future."

Thanks Roan, master of the obvious strikes again.

"Shut it, Roan, I don't want to fight you around them," I hiss out the side of my mouth.

"Well, maybe if they think you are crazy, they will treat you nicer. Hahaha."

Great, now he is a comedian.

"Mr. Bartowski, refrain from a bad attitude today, for it will only serve against your cause."

"What cause is that, General Beckman?"

Casey and Sarah seem to be interested in watching the byplay between me and the General. I hope they enjoy it, because from now on, they are going to be having a tougher time handling me. I cannot wait for their small smirks to be wiped away for good. Wow, that was mean, but in the heat of the moment, I mean it.

"I am sending an agent to see whether you and Agent Walker are getting too…close. She will monitor your interactions and then report whether she believes that Agent Walker can remain to do her job, or will a new agent be needed."

Okay, this could proverbially screw up my plans. I guess I really have to sell the fact that I am over Sarah, and that she does not need to be removed. In the long run, I am trying to get Sarah to like me so much that she won't be able to deny me anymore. That is the long term plan, which means in short term, I have to take my cold shoulder bit up a notch.

"There is no need, General, I don't believe that there is anything between me and Agent Walker going on."

Oooh, Sarah totally looked hurt when I called her Agent Walker instead of her first name. I really don't want to hurt her, because I am sure she has had a hard enough life, but she has too see that I'm hurt over everything she has done. In the end, when we are together, I will somehow make up for it all. But, for now, I have to continue on.

"So the video that I have of you giving her your mother's bracelet and proclaiming your near-love for her is a fake?"

"She has you there, Chuck," Roan moved more into my field of vision, now drinking a glass of liquor. "The tape is quite some heavy evidence against you, how are you going to get out of this one?"

Hmm, well, the previous actions of my less reformed self are kind of coming back to bite me in the butt.

"Well, general, I was caught up in the moment, and also, the bracelet lets Ellie know that 'we' are getting serious. It's excellent for our cover relationship."

I hoped that the general took it at face value. I am not the greatest liar, but Roan, once again, has been helping me. That, and I really needed to sell this one.

The general looked like she bought it. "Hmm, I will accept that for now, Mr. Bartowski. However, do not think that I am not suspicious of your actions."

Nodding back, I secretly smiled with glee on the inside. Someday, I might be at the lying capability of an agent! I turned away, and walked out of the Castle.

**.oOoOoOo.**

"What was that?!"

Ooh, Sarah was not happy. I guess the confirmation I gave the general was a slap in the face to her. I really still did love her, but I was done getting hurt. Jill, Sarah, the next girl to come, I was tired of it all. My plan was on, and no matter how it ended, I was going to benefit. Either Sarah would come back to me, for real, or with Roan's help, I would become a major force for good, a spy.

"What was what?"

Sarah looked seriously not happy, "You lied to the general about your mother's bracelet."

"Yes, I did, but like I said, I am done getting hurt. You don't want me, and the agent that would have come to check on us would have only gotten in the way. I did everyone a favor."

A flash of hurt passed through Sarah's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. She settled back into agent mode. I knew that this would be hard. Every time there was a chance for her to get hurt, or if she felt vulnerable, she clammed up into super spy mode.

"You did the right think, Chuck."

To move my plan along, I knew I had to slowly start pushing her boundaries.

Roan caught on to my thinking, "Chuck, step real close to her, and mention the hurt you saw. Your plan hinges on her coming to fully want you through her own way."

He was right, so I stepped forward, getting in Sarah's personal space.

"So then why did I see hurt in your eyes? I know you aren't okay about all of this, all of the changes I've been making."

She turns her head, unable to look in my eyes. I know she would be gone if she did. She never stares in my eyes when the moment is a tender or vulnerable moment. She probably would give in to what we both want, but as long as she ignores her feelings and ignores me, we will never be together.

It's been too long, I have wait for this for too damn long! I grabbed the sides of her face and pressed my lips against hers. Her lips stayed frozen for a second, but soon she grabbed me and pulled me closer to her.

I heard clapping from behind me, no doubt it could be attributed to Roan. Well, welcome to the first day of the rest of my life. A new girlfriend, a super spy ghost, and a job helping the world be safe..

* * *

**A/N: Yea, I looked back at this, and I realized there are a lot of loose ends and it seems kinda random. But hey, I was just throwing out a snapshot of an AUish world. A start to the story of Chuck being more of a man and less of a pussy. I may continue in this world, I may not. I don't know.**


End file.
